


His Reason For Living

by WrittenInShadows (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Child Abuse, M/M, Malec, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WrittenInShadows
Summary: Alec's life is a complete nightmare with abusive parents and constantly being the target for bullying he can think of a million reasons for dying but for living he can think of just one...Magnus is a trainee teacher, he's young and optimistic and when he notices Alec struggling he immediately feels the need to help himCould he become Alec's reason for living?This WILL have multiple chapters BUT there's a glitch in my phone so if it says any differently don't worry there's more to come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone in the group chat 'Sexy Shadowhunters"  
> The first chapter is rushed and I didn't read over it but chapter 2 will hopefully be better. My first chapter is always the worst

Magnus paced nervously as he waited for the students to arrive, this was his first time teaching an actual class. This wouldn't be like him sitting at home practicing what he should say in front of his cat. This ws the real thing now he couldn't mess up. As the students filed in one in particular caught his eye. It was obvious he was a loner and when Magnus saw a kid trip him on his way to the back of the class he knew this kid wouldn't be having it easy. He remembered what his lecturer had told him though, he should only have a certain level of compassion, high school is an awkward time and he can't be rushing to the rescue of every kid who has a bit of a rough time. The class began and despite his nerves he managed to make it through it successfully.   
He had learned the name of the student he had been most concerned about, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. He scanned over his file because despite all of his common sense he felt that there was more to this kid. He's a straight A student with perfect attendance and he's the best archer the school has ever had. There seemed to be an endless list of incident reports of him being sent to the nurse for severe injuries.   
When Magnus went home thoughts of Alec still played on his mind but he knew he had to let it go he was just one of many troubled teens that attending the school. He poured himself a glass of wine and let himself unwind.

Alec went home after his long day of school, he tried to be quiet so no one would hear him but unfortunately his father saw him and he would look for any excuse to beat him, sometimes he wouldn't even bother with an excuse. "Where have you been?" he asked.   
"School" Alec replied as he tried to keep his voice steady..  
"I don't need your attitude" he said angrily. "The others got home on time"   
"Well I had archery" he mumbled looking to the floor.   
"Look at me when I'm talking to you" he said roughly forcing his head up. Robert was old fashioned and believed in respecting people, accept of course when it came to himself, he didn't care who he hurt or disrespected. Alec tried to apologise but he didn't get a chance as Robert punched him as hard as he could. It sent him stumbling backwards and Alec being a naturally clumsy person tripped over himself and fell to the floor. Robert kicked him hard, he breathed in sharply as Robert kicked him again and again, harder and harder. By the end of it Alec was sure his ribs were broken and he was in too much pain to move so he just stayed like that in the hallway all night.

He left early for school early to avoid his father, his eyes were bloodshot and his face was paler than usual from lack of sleep and his right eye was swollen and bruised. When he walked in immediately the teasing started, a girl knocked his books out of his hands, a guy pushed him to the floor. Magnus saw what they were doing and rushed over yelling at them to get to class. He then gathered his books for him. Concern crossed his face when he realised Alec wasn't getting up. "Alexander? Are you alright?"   
"I'm fine" he said but it was obvious he couldn't move. Magnus went to him and carefully helped him sit up. He was horrified when he heard a cracking sound. Alec breathed in sharply as tears burned hot in his eyes..  
"Did those boys do that to you?" he asked and Alec just shook his head quickly.   
'Should I call your parents?"  
"No" Alec said a little too quickly. Magnus carefully got him up properly.   
"Well I'm gonna give you a note so you can miss class. Then we can talk about this" when he said this of course Alec was hesitant but he nodded.

Magnus took Alec for lunch since his slim frame suggested he hardly ate but also Magnus figured a more relaxed environment would make it easier to talk. Most people would find it weird Magnus was the new teacher and hardly even knew Alec so it may have come across unusual but he's just so compassionate and Alec needed that in his life right now. He needed him whether either of them realised that yet or not....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things at home get worse for Alec after he doesn't get a good grade on the essay he wrote. Magnus meets his parents at a conference and realises they're worse than he thought. He has another talk with Alec that doesn't go quite how he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again their will be typos and it will be short because my phone was broken and I want to give you guys an update asap.

Alec's hand shook as he handed his impatient father the essay he would have hid it from him but unfortunately he already knew about the essay and that Alec was being graded on it. "A B-" he said as he looked at the grade that was written in thick black ink. 

"I-I did my best" Alec replied nervously.  

"Your best?" Robert laughed coldly.  "This isn't your best" he said as he began to rip it up. "This is just pathetic" he said as the anger rose in his voice Alec stood back.  He didn't dare speak and he kept his head down.   Robert hit him hard and was going to hit him again but stopped.   "I hope for your sake you haven't been telling the school that these bruises have come from me. There's a reason I made you sign up.for sports clubs.  Well it doesn't matter anyway I'll just find a different way to punish you. No food for a week and if the others try and give you anything they'll be punished too and tonight for that meeting you're going to set things straight so that teacher leaves you alone because if you don't it'll be no food for 2 weeks" he warned.  Alec shuddered nervously and nodded quickly.  

 

At the meeting that evening Magnus hoped he could get an idea of what Alec's parents were like. He had no doubt there was abuse going on but he didn't know the full situation. He waited nervously but managed to compose himself and act professing once they arrived.  At first he talked to all three of them Robert, Maryse and Alec. The whole time Magnus noticed that Robert and Maryse constantly made rude remarks regarding Alec and basically made fun of him.  Saying things as passive aggressive as "well he's not exactly the brightest bulb" to being completely blunt about it and calling him a screw up and telling Magnus not to waste his time on him. They weren't even trying to be kind to him and Magnus suspected it was because he was new and young and he wouldn't be there for too long so they could say what they wanted.  

"Now I need to talk to Alec alone about his work from a teaching standpoint" Magnus said even though it wasn't true.  

"Well we're leaving tell him to find his own way home" Maryse said impatiently as she began walking out.  

Alec walked in nervously Magnus could see him shaking. "Don't worry you're not in any trouble and in my opinion you're doing great in school I just wanted to talk about your parents"

"No. I already told you there's nothing to talk about that day we went for lunch so just let it go" 

"You and I both know it's not true. At the very leasy they're emotionally abusing you"

"N-no. They're not" he stuttered trying to keep going with the obvious lie. 

"It's okay.  I can help you and whatever they're using against you I can help with that too"

"C-can we get food?" he asked he because hadn't eaten all day. 

"Of course but first I want to talk"

"Look what do you want me to say?! That they starve me..and.and hit me and threaten my siblings.  Do you want to know every day I hope I die - but I know I can't or they'd take their issues out on the others" he just blurted it out without even fully realising. Magnus knew he wouldn't be able to get him to repeat it but it was enough to confirm his thoughts  

"Let's just get food. We can talk tomorrow, your parents booked in tutoring sessions for you" he said calmly, he didn't want to push Alec too far just yet.  Alec nodded quietly and walked out  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes down a dark path because of the pressures of school and his rocky home life

Alec walked into class, dreading it less than usual because even though he wouldn't admit it he liked his new teacher. He sat at the front this time not giving the bullies the opportunity to trip him. Magnus smiled to himself when he saw him and he began the class, he hated to admit to himself that his fascination and concern for Alec had soon turned to a crush and it had only been a matter of days.

"Okay class for your next assignment I want you to write an essay, it can be on anything you like once it's at least five thousand words" Magnus said loudly over the chattering students who filed out of the classroom. Alec had stayed behind which made his heart flutter slightly, "Alexander, can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, it's about that essay you wanted us to write... would it be okay if I got an extension?"

"Only if you have a valid reason" he said trying to be professional.

"It doesn't matter" he mumbled and grabbed his bag walking out. Magnus wanted to follow him of course but he couldn't it would be too inappropriate and he knew it. Instead of trying to get close to Alec he decided he would keep his distance and anonymously report suspicion of abuse to social services.  

When Alec returned home he sat at the kitchen table and began his essay, he had skipped archery so he could get it dome. Robert noticed he was home when he had stopped fighting with Maryse. "Shouldn't you still be at school?" 

"I skipped archery so I could finish an essay" 

"What if your mother and I were busy? What makes you think you have the right to come home when you feel like it?"

"I-I..." he stuttered nervously and even moved back a bit. Robert was angry and needed an excuse so he began hitting him as hard as he could. Alec tried to get away, literally crawling towards the door. He managed to get outside getting to his feet and stumbling away as fast as he could. The pain was so intense, he went to one of his "friends" who supplied him with painkillers usually. This time he decided he was also going to need something to keep him awake so he could catch up on work because he was already behind, his books were at home and it was too risky to go back home until after Robert and Maryse were asleep. 

 

What he didn't realise was that once he started this it would be hard to stop and everything was about to change for the worst.... 


End file.
